Mineri Lekons
Name Senator Mineri Lekons Age: 66 Species: Human Gender: Male Homeworld: Coruscant Appearance: Picture above Major Skills: Diplomacy, swaying, planning, leading, economics and politics. Primary Equipment: He keeps a Heavy Blaster Pistol concealed for defense. In rest, nothing. Weakness: He is overall a flawed man that can have bursts and breakdowns if overwhelmed. He loves his people more than he loves himself. His secret weakness is his image to his people. If he knows that people hate him, he will resign from his post. Force Sensitive: No Biography: Born on Coruscant's lower levels he knew what greed was, and he saw in his parent's eyes every day. He wanted to get out of his miserable background but in his early days and childhood, he was never able to. He knew what gang wars were as well, and was even sent by his parents to participate in these for their own sake. He always came empty-handed with no loot, which earned him the disgust of his family. One day, his father came and beat him to the point he outright ripped his left eye out. This made him wear an eye patch in order to hide this. As he grew up, he came to understand what was happening in this world. He hated the fact there were wars. That there was so much strife. At age 18 he enrolled in the Republic's military but because of his background, he was never able to make it to an officer academy. He quickly realizes he couldn't gain any skill in the art of killing, to the point that he would miss nearly point-blank shots. He was never a hero of war and decided to quit the military. As he grew up, he decided to work in politics and took the exams for the social politics school barely. He was extremely flawed in the art of politics at this time and didn't know if he'd stick with it. His eyepatch made him unsympathetic to his colleagues, which earned him the title of most hated classmate in his class. Though, that quickly changed after he learned psychology. With the art of Psychology, he was able to understand not only his classmates but himself. With his, he was able to make all his enemies into friends. From the worst of his class in grades, he was able to change himself into the best, and everyone was happy for him. None had envied him for his skills. He was that good-hearted and that good at making friends thanks to his aptitude. And by understanding himself, he opened his way into the politics of Coruscant. At age 30, he was the assistant of the Chancellor at the time. He was very young for the position he had, but thanks to his skill, he was qualified and already had 5 years of working in politics, having finished his mastery in the socio-political academy at 25. Not many knew of his poor backgrounds, but those who knew were amazed by the fact he was able to turn his life around, despite the environment he grew in. There were critics that he was inexperienced for his role, but that didn't matter. He always had the majority on his side. As the years passed, War with the Mandalorians became more and more obvious to happen. The ideologies of the Republic and the Mandalorians were too different, making a clash be inevitable. This led to the Chancellor's death thanks to the Mandalorian bounty hunters that infiltrated Coruscant and made quick work of him. This led to Mineri Mineri taking the role of Chancellor at age 47. With the help of the now Grand General, they were able to repel the Mandalorians and sign a peace treaty, limiting the navy and military of the Mandalorians